Divine Power
by Storiesneverfinished
Summary: Karen's life is interrupted by an unexpected visit from Divine, her evil doppleganger created by Maxwell Lord. But Divine isnt here for a fight. But Power Girl has no reasons to trust her or had past that's following her everywhere she goes
1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks in planning and Karens big office party has arrrived. As CEO of Star Labs she has invited corporate business partners, potential clients, and a few friends over for a classy gathering. Drinking and mingling, mostly business discussion and what not. So far the whole event has gone well. She let Atlee tag along to her first formal affair, being much like a younger sister to Power Girl, Karen figures it's time she learned about higher culture.

The last few conversations have gone well. Business cards have been exchanged a couple of dozen times and the 6th bottle of wine is being opened. She is careful to open the bottle without spilling any on her sky blue gown. A deep V-neck dress that runs down to below her knees like a river of silk. Her slightly darker blue heels matching perfectly with her getup.

Her attention is taken from the bottle when a fingernail taps her shoulder, "Excuse me Karen, but your sister is here."

"What?" _Sister?_ she exclaims. She looks over to the doorway to see HER standing there. _Shit..._ It's Divine. Kara hasn't seen her since that fight in the snow when she discovered her evil clone. Lot's of time has passed and she's seen reports of it but she hasn't actually encountered her dark haired double since their first meet, and now that bitch is here at her party. What a great way for the shit to hit the fan. Divine waves politely at Karen with a shit eating grin on her face. Karen puts on her best smile but it can't hide her true feeling.

Divine is actually wearing something very classy. A black dress with a single wide strap draped accross her left sholder, while the other side curves over the top of her right breast and underneath the arm. It runs to the floor with a hip high slit on the left side and glittery sparkles all through it. Black heels that are taller than necessary. A few black and silver braclets on each wrist. That batch looks good in it too. She strolls over to Power Girl like she's an old friend. Her attention immediately turns to the craft table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karen asks through her teeth at Divine who's busy shoving some shrimp into her mouth.

"Have you tried this yet? It's great." She says ignoring the question and keeping her attention on the ordervs.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Divine finally looks up.

"What? Can't I visit my 'sister' from time to time." She air quotes sister with a shit eating grin.

One of Karens tight assed associates approaches them. "Karen, I didn't know you had a sister."

"I..." She begins

"Oh she never bothers to mention me to people. It's like we've never even met sometimes." Diving cuts her off. Her lips curl upwards in a polite smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I forgot to ask but your name is?" He raises his hand to Divine

"Kris. Pleasure." She shakes his hand.

"Pleasure. What do you do for work if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, I'm an investment broker. I have to have a knack for predicting stock prices."

"Well that certaintly explains how you were able to afford such a lovely dress." He compliments her. Gesturing with a glass of bourbon in hand.

"Why thank you." She turns and grabs a glass of champagne from the table. The man is about to continue speaking when his name is called out over the crowd. He looks.

"Well son of a bitch! Excuse me." He leaves. Divine laughs a little at his cheesy attempt to woo her. She finds it cute really. Karen finds it humorous, though she doesn't want to show it in front of this bitch.

"Chris? Like Christen or Christina?" Karen asks.

"Kristen with a K. Kristen Starr. You like?" Karen rolls her eyes at her. "What, It's not like we don't look alike. And besides, I kind of like the idea. You're as close as I have to any sort of relative." She looks away with that one. Something about the way she said it seemed so genuine. But Karen keeps her guard up.

"Maybe. You still haven't explained what you're doing here." Kris bites down on another shrimp and sips her champagne.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you. Not that it wouldn't be fun, but I really like this dress. I'm just seeing how the honest life is."

"So what have you been doing if you're not a stock broker."

"Oh, I am. It's not just a cover for the fun stuff. But it's amazing what people will pay when you're stronger than superman."

"So you're just a thug? Figures."

"Mercenary. I get paid good money to kill thugs and goons. I got a good chunk of change for taking out a small militia base with everyone inside."

"How can you be made from me and still be a complete psychopath?"

"Beats me. I'm not all bad. I haven't harmed anybody here." She points out. Karen just looks around at all the faces of drunk coworkers mingling with one another and some inappropriate hand placement. "I don't have any desire to kill them either. If someone paid me then I would do it. But I'm just here to enjoy myself."

"So you're not here for a fight?" Karen grimaces.

Kris sips some wine. "Is that all you think I want to do is fight you? Not my fault i popped out of a test tube brainwashed by some weirdo. Like I said before I just want to enjoy myself. Plus, do you have any idea how much I had to pay for these shoes? No way am I wrecking these."

Karen looks her up down. The dress is really, really nice. He footwear is also clearly expensive. A part of Karen really wants to use her heat vision to fry those things off right now. Though she certaintly would hate to ruin that outfit if SHE was the one wearing it. But now is not the time or the place. She has a normal life to maintain afterall.

She starts sipping from her glass of wine when her super hearing detects a concert in downtown. She turns her head in the direction of the sound ot the window.

"I wanted to go to that show." Says Kris.

"Yeah...me...too..." It dawns on Karen that they indeed have similarities. She turns her head to Kris who laughs to herself and grabs a few shrimp from the table. Karen Starts to open up inside. Just a little bit, but she's not ready to trust her yet. "So you want to be what? Sisters now?"

"I didn't think you'd give me that much slack. Just saying, I'm not out to get you or that cute little friend of yours. I ditched Maxwell because he's a jackass. If you ever actually feel like doing anything here's how you can find me." She hands Karen a business card. The 2 exchange looks but don't say another word. Divine simply finishes off her champagne and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

A motorcycle speeds at 120mph through the city weaving through traffic blowing past intersections. The rider cranks the handle and the motors screams into 140. The intersection is fast approaching. The rider aims for an opening but misses the semi truck pulling forward. The bike swipes the grill of the truck and shatters into a thousand pieces. The steel body bounces down the road and the rider tumbles a hundred feet. Divine looks up at the semi with anger scrunching her brow. The driver hops out of the truck to inspect the damage and check the motorcycle rider when he hears "hey asshole!" In a blink Divine has his collar in a grip and raised up over her head. "You wrecked my bike."

The driver stares down at her. His eyes land on her massive cleavage exposed by the black leather jacket being zipped halfway up. "I'm sorry!" He pleads. Her eyes start to glow red.

"Put him down Dee." She Trina to see Power Girl floating behind her.

"He started it." Divine point at the man.

"That bike was stolen."

She starts to question"How did…so?"

"Down. Now." PG orders pointing a finger at the ground. Divine drops the man and sticks out her tongue. She leaps up and takes off flying. PG chases after her shouting "Get back here!"

"No!" She flies faster but PG grabs her ankle and yanks her. D blasts her with heat vision. PG swings her down slamming her into a rooftop. She lands a few feet away from her.

"So now you want to fight huh?" Divine pushes herself up from the broken roof without a scratch.

"No. I want to talk." PG holds up the business card from the other night. "You're a terrible liar." She flicks the card at divines feet. "Everything about this card is fake. The company, you're position, all of it. Did you really think I couldn't look this stuff up? Do you even realizes the resources I have at my disposal?"

"Okay, I lied. big deal."

"Yeah it is a big deal. First you show up at my office party unannounced and hand me a fake business card, now I find you wrecking a stolen motorcycle and almost killing a civilian."

"I wasn't going to kill him. But still he wrecked my bike."

"That you stole."

"And? Who's going to stop me." Just then a laser blast hits the roof. Power Girl and Divine look up to see a few androids hovering in the air.

"You there, you are coming with us."

"Try me!" Divine launches up and start smashing the androids. A couple of them attempt to take down power big. One grabs her from behind. She breaks free, rips its arm off and smashes the other androids with it.

"Who did you piss off?"

"I don't know!" Divine fires a laser blast from her eyes destroying 2 androids. "Could be anyone."

"Well that's great." Power girl destroys the last two androids. "Come on." She orders regretting the words she's about to say. "I need to keep an eye on you until I figure out what's going on. But you're going to have to start answering some questions."

In some downtown basement club sits a woman with the arm of a leopard and a vicious hatred of Power Girl. She sips on her martini and watches two idiot thugs punch each other half to death for entertainment. A half elephant man approaches her holding a tablet.

"Ms Satanna, I think there's something you should see." She sets down her drink and takes the tablet from the man. A video is paused. She taps the play button and watches. It's a news report showing footage of Power Girl and an 'Unknown' woman fighting some androids in downtown.

"…Seen here having a confrontation with what appears to be a bunch of androids and another un-identified woman of similar stature We'll bring more on the story as it develops."

"Thanks Bert." She hands the tablet back to the man.

"Should we look into this for you ma'am?"

"No." She sips her cocktail and turns her attention back to the fighting brutes. "Give me some time, I'll come up with something. I need to make a few calls first."

About 20 minutes later the girls arrive at Karen's apartment. She unlocks the door.

"You live in a crappy apartment building?" Kris points out the fading wall paper and the old wood floor.

"Oh, I just haven't had to time fix the place up."

"You're apartment?"

"No. I own the building." Karen opens the door and steps into the apartment.

"Oh…" Divine forgot just how rich she actually is. She steps into the apartment which looks much nicer than the rest of the building would lead her to believe. It's quite large and well furnished. Divine scans the room.

"Alright now spill it."

"Like what?" She steps over to the kitchen. Her boots squeak on the wood floor.

"Like what you're doing in my city. Or maybe why you decided to show up unannounced at my private party with a fake business card."

"Does it really matter?" She uses her X-ray vision to scan the cupboard and find a glass. She pulls it out and fills it with tap water. "I'm not here to kill you if that's what you're worried about." She drinks from the glass.

"Then what are you here for?" Power Girl glares at her. Divine hops up to sit on the counter.

"I need a place to crash" She says without eye contact. PG just arches a brow.

"Will you get your as off my countertop?"

"Only if you let me stay."

"No. This is not up for negotiation." She keeps glaring at Divine. She just keeps sitting on the counter swaying her feet ignoring PG. She spots the couch. "Dibs." Divine walks over and flops down on the couch.

"You're acting like a 2 year old."

"I am a 2 year old. Mom."

"Ugh." PG groans. Her phone rings "hello, oh yeah sure I'll be there in a minute I'm just busy at the moment and…no I'll be there don't worry about it." She hangs up and dials a different number. "Hey Hel, I need you to do me a favor…" she continues her conversation in the other room forgetting that Diving can hear everything. But she really doesn't care too much she finds the remote and turns on the TV and starts flipping through channels. PG walks back in after changing into her work clothes. "There is a guide you know."

"I know." She stop channel surfing on a movie with a chainsaw killer chasing cheerleaders. "So where are you going off too?"

"My job." Just then theirs a knock on the door. "Great she's here."

"Who?"

"You're baby sitter." She opens the door to reveal Helena aka Huntress in her casual clothes with a backpack slung over one shoulder presumably with all her gear inside.

"Baby sitter!?"

"Like you said, you're a 2 year old." The two girls hug and Karen heads off to work.

"So what's your name?"

"Kris. Divine I guess but Kris is my normal name." She keeps her attention on the TV. This is Karen's evil twin? Helena thinks. Seems like the same person to me.

"You mind moving your feet Kris?" She moves them. Helena plops down and stares at the TV in silence. Then Karen's pet cat stinky hops up on the couch. She doesn't know what to do at first. Stinky forcefully rubs his head into her arms, sniffs her, then wraps himself into a ball by her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen huffs her way into her office with a stack of papers and Tara following behind. She recently gave her a job as a secretary to help her build her skills in understanding how the surface world operates. "I can't believe she actually showed up! I mean after you told me I figured she would be out there doing evil stuff and-"

"Tara, please not in the office I need to focus on this buyout. Do you have the spreadsheets I asked you about?" She sits at her desk and logs into her computer. The 3 displays hooked into her laptop come to life displaying stocks on one screen by itself and the others are populated with emails, web browsing, cloud services, multiple documents, and a music subscription opened to some newer metal album she was just getting into. Tara hands her a tablet with the information she requested. She rests her forehead in her fingers with her elbow on the table trying to get the numbers straight and push back the thoughts running through her head about Devine's sudden reappearance. She's just waiting for Hel to push the alarm button or worse, get killed by this unstable lunatic evil twin and then she'll have to live with that. But Hel is a tough one who can spot danger miles away before anyone else.

She sips from her super hot coffee that would easily make normal people taste rubber for a day but given her kryptonian DNA she could probably drink lava and barely get heartburn. "Okay I think I can make this work with them. Let me call Charlotte."

Back at the apartment Kris gets up and walks over to the fridge. Stretching on her way over. Inside she finds a partially empty case of cheap beer and a few bottles of wine. "Score." She grabs 3 beers and sets them on the counter. She grabs a fourth, flicks the cap off with her thumb and chugs it in one shot. She lets out a belch without any care of being polite grabs the other drinks and flops down on the couch. She holds one out to Helena as an offer. She waves it off. "So what's been going on in your life." Helena asks. Kris doesn't make eye contact.

"Well, besides being an 'evil clone'" She air quotes, "not much."

"I've heard Karen's side of the story. But what's yours? You guys get into some fight in the snow because Max Lord has some issues to put it mildly and then you disappear only to show up at a party one day pretending to be someone you're not."

"Which would be?"

"Her sister, and a stock broker. Being her sister is a good cover but you still had to lie to her about your job. You don't have a job do you?"

"Meh" Kris shrugs her shoulders and swigs down the beer. She pops open another one. "I've had jobs. Nothing special."

"Have you killed people? For money or for someone else?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. Why?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that killing people is a crime?" Helena emphasizes with gesticulation.

"So? It's not like I knew that. Besides it doesn't really bother me that much. What bothers me is when I get ripped off."

"I'll just skip ahead if you don't mind. Max was you to do his bidding and you got tired of being used."

"Basically."

"Is he dead?"

"He wasn't when I left him. But I worked him over pretty good so he could be. Not like I care as long as his credit cards still work."

"Identity fraud is also illegal."

"He owes me."

"You have all his money and you came here instead."

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

"If it was me, I wouldn't go hang out with people who don't like me very much."

Kris doesn't have an answer for that. She just shrugs it off and cracks open another beer. Helena's seen this kind of drinking from Karen. Given her genetics she can drink much more and much stronger amounts of booze than most anybody else on earth. She turns her attention back to the TV. The movie continues with a masked killer searching a cabin in the woods for the dumb helpless blonde who felt a sudden need to take her clothes off. Helena goes to the kitchen and grabs a wine glass and a bottle off the top of the fridge. That's the one Karen keeps around for her whenever she wants to come over for a girls night. She sips the wine and walks over to the window and lets her intuition be the judge about Kris. She's definitely Karen's double. No doubts about that. She inherited more than just her absurd bra size.

At the office Karen shakes the hands of their newest company family members. "Alright, 2 billion it is. Welcome to Starr Mr. Banks. You guys will still be operating out of your current facility until we get you set up with a new property and clientele."

"Glad to be a part of it." He answers back with a smile and a hand shaking Karen's oddly firm grip. Just then her phone rings and it Helena.

"Sorry I have to take this, it's very urgent."

"Go right ahead." She steps around the corner into another room and shuts the door for some privacy.

"What's up? Are you alright?"

"You don't need to worry. She's just how you left her. Although you might be out of booze by the time you get back."

"You really should be texting me. She can hear our whole conversation right now."

"It's fine Karen. Carry on with work. We'll be here when you get back…" out the window Helena spots what looks like some henchmen coming their way. 6 of them with weapons she hasn't seen before.

"Hel?" Karen can sense somethings wrong.

"Get your boots on." She hangs up the phone

"Shit." She rushes out of the room and finds Charlotte. "Charlotte, I need you to cover for me."

"Say no more. Go do your thing." One of the few people that knows who Karen really is after getting her but saved by her some years back. Karen gives her a thank you hug and takes off at lighting speed changing from her pencil skirt and heels to a far less modest white leotard with giant cleavage window. She flys as fast as she can to her apartment building. On the ground she can see the suspicious van that must've held the perps and she head in to the apartment immediately to find Helena on the ground with a swollen lip and Divine holding one of the intruders by his jaw up off the ground. The other members of the gang are on the ground bleeding and mangled. Most likely dead.

"Who's your boss!?" Divine demands with a grim tone.

"You know who sent us." He chokes out. She grimaces at him and drops him to the ground and breaks his shin with a stomp.

"Tell him to back off or he's going to run out of goons." She spins around to see her blonde double helping Helena up off the floor."

"What the hell Kris!" she shouts.

"Don't look at me, I was watching TV." She gestures at the broken monitor on the wall.

Power girl facepalms and grunts. "It's okay Karen, she didn't touch me."

"Clearly those people are coming to find you for a reason."

"Yeah well they can have their reasons. They should know better than to mess with me. What do they think that they can just shoot me?"

"With the right kind of bullets yes they can." Helena answers.

"Well I took care of it. Problem solved." The she hears a cry from the henchman she just broke. She rolls her eyes grabs him and flings him out the window. "Their. All gone."

"Will you stop killing people for just one second! Wha the hell is wrong with you!" Power Girl steps forward bracing for a fight.

"KAREN!" Helena has switched into mommy mode to deal with these two. "Both if you shut up. Those guys came in here trying to kill her. If max sent them then he would give them weapons that could take down his pet project. These guns could barely scratch you."

"Your point is?" Kris crosses her arms.

"He's just toying with you. Reminding you that he's still alive and he hasn't forgotten. Or it's someone else who doesn't know what they're dealing with since I have no idea how many people you might've pissed off. And if you stay here they are going to find you." Helena turns to Karen.

"So we need to find a place that people don't think we would go…shit. I can't believe I just had that idea…" Karen dreads the thought of it but she knows it's a better move.

"Karen, what are think…oh no…" Helena figures it out.

"I'm afraid so. Come on. Helena can you-"

"I'll figure out what I can about these guys. You do what you have to do."

The twins take off into the air and fly quickly all the way to Brooklyn. They land at the door step of a ragged apartment building Power Girl was hoping never to visit again. She knocks on the door. It opens.

"PEE GEE!" Harley Quinn squeals leaping forward hugging her tightly and burying her face into Power Girl's immense cleavage. She mumbles something but her voice is muffled.

"Hi Harley…" She says rolling her eyes in a damn near painful level of regret. She takes a finger and pushes Harley out of her chest. "I need to introduce you to someone." Harley looks over at Divine and sees an exact copy of Power Girl with black hair and extra eyeliner.

"So gotcha' self an evil twin huh?" She says half joking.

"Actually...yeah. Good guess."

"That's so cool! So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you have a spare room she could borrow."

"Of course I do. Come on in and I'll show you right too it." She turns to lead the girls inside. Divine steps forward but Power Girl stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Just so you know, she's a little…" she twirls her finger around her temple and whistles like a cuckoo clock. "So just try not to get her too excited and whatever you do, don't fall asleep. Trust me."


End file.
